


I felt terrible to hurt a friend

by Ace_of_Colours



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Colours/pseuds/Ace_of_Colours
Summary: Michael and Stamets talk after the events of the season 3 finale
Relationships: Mentioned Paul Stamets & Adira Tal, Michael Burnham & Paul Stamets, mentioned Hugh culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 5





	I felt terrible to hurt a friend

Michael approached the group of Stamets, Culber and Adira.  
“Hi” she said to the group, “Can we talk?” She addressed Stamets.  
“That’s a great idea” said Culber and he led Adira away to leave them alone so they could talk.  
“I’m sorry I ejected you of the ship” Michael started before Stamets could say anything “but I couldn’t let Osyraa take control of the spore drive and if I hadn’t we wouldn’t have been able to stop her”  
“Well luckily you were able to stop her and find a way to use the spore drive without me before Hugh, Adira and Saru died” Stamets responded.  
Michael made a pained expression and went to say something when Stamets interrupted.  
“But you did go back for them”  
“I would never have left them behind if it could be stopped”  
They stayed in silence for a moment.  
“I said some pretty terrible things to you when you had me trapped” Stamets said.  
“You did” Michael concurred.  
“Well, we didn’t just come into the future for you. We all knew what we were getting into and we all agreed to it. And you were alone in the future, for a year”  
“I wasn’t completely alone before you arrived. I had book..But yes, it was much better with the discovery here. You guys are my family”  
“And Hugh and Adira are my family and you wouldn’t let me save them and risked their lives further” you could hear the hurt and anger in Stamets’s voice “One day I’ll forgive you, but I can’t right now.”  
“I understand” Michael nodded “I’ll let you go back to your family”  
As Stamets left Michael felt sadness in her. They had never been particularly close but she still held him in great regard and couldn’t help feeling she’d betrayed him. She doubted that their relationship would ever go back to exactly how it was but she hoped that he could eventually forgive her. It felt terrible to hurt a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoyed this fic. I’m still a beginner. Comments are appreciated .❤️


End file.
